Despicable Them
by 11cleyva
Summary: Kevin has become tired of his job and wants more with his life. He decides to join the AVL, but soon finds they're is more that meets the eye when he put right into danger with his new partner, Agent Missy Dubois. Soon he finds that it's more than just him in danger when the love of his life is taken from him. (Kevin X Phil) M just to be safe in the later chapters. ((Slow updates))
1. Same old things

**I know what you're thinking. Why haven't I done the journey story? I will I'm just not inspired right now to do it.**

 **I've always wanted to follow this story, this was my first real wish to do, and I kind of hope that it does happen.**

 **Read and review**

The year had gone by faster than Kevin could have asked for, Halloween went by, Christmas was there and gone and now the cold air blew outside in January. Being California, it didn't get cold it was just right for him. Right for all the minions really, some played outside others just stayed in and watched television or worked.

If one was getting tired of a boring job of programming and WiFi fixing, it was Kevin. He wanted adventure, like the old days just without being too evil. Well, he didn't mind of it had evil involved he missed it. He clocked out like always, and got his lunch box and walked home. It was the same everyday nothing out of unexpected. His favourite show was on every Wednesday and Friday. He always had spaghetti on the weekends and meatloaf on Mondays. He could come to expect it all by now, he loved seeing his lovely little Phil, that would as the only thing different in his life, every day was special with him.

He poked his meatloaf with his fork and flicked the green peppers out of it, he hated them the most. Phil looked down at his own plate and felt the same of the same food and his own repeat schedule of cleaning. His twin, Tom, had taken most of the house for cleaning leaving nothing for Phil to do. He just cleaned the TV everyday for some dust.

"Kevin?" he finally interrupted, "do you think our relationship is stale?" Kevin's eyes came up from the loaf.

"of course not, it's just this job. Our jobs. Gru hasn't had any good heists, he doesn't do anything exciting and doesn't involve us like he used to." Kevin answered and saw the little one's eyes look down. "Do you think so?"

"nope, I just didn't know what was eating at you lately." a smile came over him and made Kevin smile just as much. "i care about you so much I just thought I'd ask." he watched as Kevin got up to kiss him on the head.

"this is why I love you." Kevin said and kissed him, but he started to kiss deeper and felt the little maid wrap his arms around him, he loved these short little make out sessions that came out of nowhere. At the moment he didn't want the meatloaf, he wanted Phil. It had been a while since he and Phil made love but he didn't want to push him for that at the moment. He broke his kissing to give a smile, Phil knew Kevin was too tired for this, even he was too. He just loved the excitement their kisses brought each other, the rush of it, they always got their blood pumping.

"let's clean the table to get to bed soon, eh?" Kevin said and gave a seductive look Making Phil giggle uncontrollably as he dumped the dishes in the sink and shoved the left overs in the fridge.

Kevin just decided to sit on the bed in his underwear as Phil went to brush his teeth for the night. "Come to bed, Phil…. " Kevin traced circles on the mattress as he heard Phil hurry his brushing. But the sleep was in his eyes as he continued to try to be sexy for Phil.

"I can wait all night…" Kevin lied and his eyes couldn't stay open as Phil walked out and saw his lover had fallen alseep, he knew it was going to happen. And gave me a smile to him and covered him up with the blanket and snuggled into the sheets to read his book before he went to sleep. "Goodnight baby." he said and kissed Kevin's forehead and opened his book.

…

Morning news clicked on at five in the morning, it was Kevin's start to the day. He always got up early since the cave days. He laid on his back and listened to the radio station and thought. Should he continue this job? But what was there to do, he was already on the mission squad but was rarely used these days, Gru used Dave and Stuart these days. Gru always told Kevin it was because of his back and that he should stay inside to be safe. His back did hurt but it wasn't an everyday thing, he just wanted to go back into the field and show the others he could still do his back flip kick like he used to. Just getting out of bed was a little rough but once he was up it was good.

He tried to get out of the covers without waking Phil up, he didn't have to get up for another four hours. Getting to the bathroom, the light made his eyes wince as he got himself ready for the

Day of the same ol' thing.


	2. Come with me

It was was a walk to his home to his desk, he had to do morning inspection of the machines. It would always take him two hours to check one, then get back to his desk and wait for something else to happen. He just sharpened his pencils and stuck them back in the cup.

Then an idea came to him, the next time he'd go into the house he'd ask her. Why did he need permission to come into the house, Gru let him come in all the time, he's the leader. Putting his out to lunch sign on his desk he went to the times that carried them to every section of the house, underground and all. The suction sent him flying up, the turns were the exciting part for him, but it was a short lived excitement in the day. He had made it to Gru's office with its plush carpet and purple wallpaper. If Kevin wanted to have anything in his house it was carpet. Gru never gave them carpet, he thought they'd just make a mess on in. But Kevin wanted these plush flooring to cover the metal floors in his house, and the walls could do with some colour too. Maybe if he saves up he could furnish his home, but he's thoughts were cut short as he opened the door and looked down the hallway for Lucy. She should have been home on Tuesdays but where she was was always a mystery.

The master bedroom was down at the end of the hall and he heard noises from there. Sure enough he found Lucy. She wore her teal dress that made her red hair look redder, she was much taller than Scarlet, Kevin always thought. He knocked on the door as he came in. She looked up and gave a smile.

"Oh… help me out." it had been a year but she still forgot his name.

"Kevin." he just answered blankly.

"Yes, Kevin. Whatcha need my man?" she tried to be funny at times but it didn't work. Kevin knew he couldn't speak English to her nor French, so he had to go back Minionese.

"Me tobala AVL." he tired his best to get across to her but she just looked confused. He pulled his phone out and decided to just text her the message.

 _I am interested in working for the AVL. K_

"Oh you are? I don't know if they'll hire you. It's not because your short. It's because you work for gru."

He texted me a snark answer, _they kept you and you married him. K_

"you have some attitude. Tell you what, I'll bring you by and I'll let you see, okay? Hey want to come to the store with me? I hate going alone at times?"

"Si! Me lapiada un la store." Kevin felt for his wallet, and smiled when he felt it. He was going to get Phil something nice at the store.

Lucy smiled and lead the way to the little car she owned and he just remembered he said he was at lunch, but shrugged it off as he climbed into the car and fastened his seat belt. It was always fun to go the store without having to take other minions to keep an eye on. The ride was silent and fast, something Kevin was glad about, he hated too much talking and a long trip.

"After this I promise, I'll take you the AVL." Lucy smiled and walked in with her heels clicking on the tile, the store was bigger than Kevin had remembered, they must have done some remodeling to widen it. "meet me at the check out in 30 minutes, okay?" she gave him a pat on the head and walked her way to the food section.

Kevin pulled his wallet out to see how much he had, but he'd remembered he left the cash at home all he had was his debt card. He still wanted to get something nice for Phil, but what to get? He didn't want to get the generic flowers, but what could he get? Phil didn't wear jewelry, but maybe. He had to squeeze through the people that stood in his way, they always stood in the way. Then he saw it, it was so bright and sparkled in the lights, then he saw the price tag. He didn't have that kind of money, five hundred dollars for a ring.

"Did you need help, little boy?" the clerk asked from behind the counter. He was shocked but shook his head.

"Od ouy gota la cheapo renga?" he pointed to the ring. The lady just gave a blank expression, she laughed nervously at him. He rolled his eyes, "Ah, cheapo Renga!" he pointed at the Rings.

"Oh, cheap rings. We have some clearance ones here. This lovely one is 100 dollars."

He smile disappeared when he heard the price, "uhh…"

"this one is fifty dollars."

"Ohhhhhh…. He looked at it, it was just the right size, it was silver band with a small diamond right in the middle of tinier ones, he smiled and nodded to it. It was just right. He could afford this one for his little Phil. With a little bag he walked to the floral department to pick up a boutique of roses. Maybe not too many, he spent enough on the ring.

He met Lucy with a smile as they walked back to the car, she got herself a jug of milk. The drive to AVL was reckless at that, with a dive into the water they came into the submarine. The car came up into the Centre of the dark room that echoed all the keyboards.

"Agent Wilde? What brings you her today?" a large in the gut man said from behind his desk, as he drank his tea from the white China cup. He had a British accent from what Kevin could tell, he recalled that from being in London for a bit.

"I have Kale-"

"Kevin…"

"I have Kevin here, he wants to work for us. I thought I'd bring him by so you can tell him what I told him already." she said the last part to herself but he heard it, he could tell she had a little resentment in her voice as the man came from behind his desk.

"Kevin? Gru's minions, correct?"

"Si."

"Are you Sir Kevin? I recall hearing about a minion was knighted in '68, would that happen to be you?" he tried his best to bend down but his stomach wouldn't allow him.

"Si, Bueno!" Kevin said happily as someone knew he was knighted for once.

"My goodness, how could we not allow you to work for us? Agent Wilde, you may wait for us outside." he gave her a wave, she knew she was wrong about them hiring him, she returned to her car and waited for him.

"Here at the Anti Villain League, we know about you all ready. Saving England from a villain becoming queen, risking you life to save everyone. We, sir, noticed. It would be an honour to have you work with us. Of course, we will keep you confidential,no need to worry. Perhaps you could assist us with a case? But we will cover that later. For now go home, think this over." he handed a catalog to him and walked him back to the car. "and give us a call. Evening." he walked back and let the car exit the sub and get back to land.

…..

Clocking out and holding the roses in one hand, and hiding the bag with the special item for later in his pocket, he came back home. It was late he knew that for sure and he also knew Phil would be panicked.

"Kevin!? Where have you been?!" Phil stopped and looked at the flowers, he gave a seductive look and gave them to the little maid. "Oh Kevin, they're gorgeous."

"Too bad they don't make flowers as gorgeous as you." he said and gave a kiss to the blushing minion. Giggles came from him as he placed them in the sink for water.

"Someone is on their way to having a good night I think." Phil giggled as Kevin hugged him from behind.

"If you are offering. Oh i have something to talk To you about. But it could wait until after a shower…. Together." he said slapping Phil's butt as he walked ahead getting a squeal from him and a laugh.

 **Aw, well apparently we all know where this story is going. And as for the OC you saw for the characters, they're not going to be Mary Sue types. They will work for the story instead of be there for pleasure. Read and review.**


	3. To the AVL

"Join the AVL? I don't know Kevin...Gru wouldn't approve." Phil said shutting the booklet and placing it down on the sheets.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly tell anyone that I'm working for it. Only you and Lucy would know." Kevin said and opened the catalog, "And look. I'd get a sweet car."

"That's probably for the humans. I don't know...I just feel really negative about this." Phil crossed his arms and sank into the pillow.

"Mon amour..."

"No No, speaking French won't get you anything to do with the AVL..."

"Ah but darling, think of the money I'd get. I could get carpet in here and paint the walls, make this a real home. And I'd come home feeling good about my job and you could have...sex with an agent. Le sexe méchant sale avec moi..."

"Stop it!" Phil said and punched him in the shoulder. The blush came over his cheeks as Kevin scooted closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek drawing it out and giving another followed by a small lick to him. "Stop it!" Phil giggled and pushed him away causing him to fall to his back.

"Oh no, honey are you okay?" Phil cane closer to see Kevin fake his pain but change it to grab him and tickle his stomach. The giggles Phil made caused Kevin to laugh along with him. "quit it!" Phil laughed and was pushed to his back as he was being tickled still.

"I won't stop until you say it's okay for me to work there." Kevin said between his laughs as Phil squirmed and tried to break free. "come on babe." He said stopping and let Phil continue laughing but he stopped too. They looked at each other in silence.

"Kevin...I just don't want you to get hurt. You're my everything and I'd feel so bad if I let you join and you got hurt, I'd be a bad... Boyfriend. Girlfriend? One of those."

"Phillip, I won't get hurt. I promise you that. I just need to feel good about a job is all, you know." Kevin Sat at the end of the bed, feeling the little one come up from behind and hug him.

"Kevin, I want to make you happy. If this will make you happy that's all I want for you." Phil hugged him and snuggled his head into Kevin's chest and felt a small kiss be planted on his head. He saw that warming smile as he looked into those dark eyes.

"I love you so much, Phil." He said and kissed him again this time on the lips and pushed the little one to the bed. His hands searched him over and found a place for his hands, on Phil's wrists as he deepened the kiss and was able to probe his partner's mouth with his tongue feeling his go into his mouth. Little whimpers came from Phil as he felt himself becoming excited from this, Kevin felt the same way and let go of his wrists to brace himself on the bed. He didn't feel like having full on sex tonight but he did want some fun.

With both their breathe in ragged pants now, Kevin mounted between Phil's legs and pressed his hardened state into Phil's. The feeling through the clothing sent shivers of pleasure through him. The mews from the one under him made him know he was enjoying this too. They both rocked against each other, feeling the strain on their members through the pajama pants but they were too caught up in the euphoria. Phil could see the wetness at the tip of Kevin's penis through his pants, he was sure he had the same too as he felt the rocks of his lover get rougher.

He writhed in pleasure as he saw Kevin's expression have bliss over him as he pressed harder on him and grind against him. Kevin's arms began to get tired and he laid his body on Phil's as he continued to grind against him and he placed his head next to Phil's.

He could feel the heat from his breath on him as he had the dropping sensation in his stomach, he clenched his teeth as little Phil came pressing into Kevin. Kevin felt the warmth of the essence go through the pants and felt himself getting close too. He pushed himself back up and looked into the hazel eyes of Phil's as he felt his body tensing up and that feeling that came from deep in him, he arched his back to press his tip against Phil as he came.

Rolling off Phil they both stared at the ceiling, the leftover glow in the dark stars that Bob had glued to the ceiling when he lived there. The taller of the two went to his side as he looked into Phil's eyes again. A smile came over the little one.

"That was spectacular." He said as he slipped his pants off to feel somewhat clean for bed and he blushed at the mess he had made, making Kevin take his pants off too and had somewhat destroyed his pants as well and tossed them to the floor.

"It was spectacular because it was with you." He said and made an awe from Phil as he scooted closer and they held each as they drifted to sleep.

...

"Good morning everyone, the time is currently Five on this Wednesday, this is Lary bringing you all your favourites this morning. We'll be back to the music after this. Did you hear about this, Lance?"

Before a reply could be heard, Kevin smacked the snooze and rolled back into bed. He wasn't going to work today, it was his day off and he planned on going to the AVL to get himself signed up. He was excited about it, his heart fluttered with nervousness as he rolled back to sleep for a while longer.

...

He snapped up in bed worried he had missed his chance to get to the AVL but saw it was only 10. Phil had gone to work but left him a note next to the pillow. He was proud of him and it made Kevin feel good about his choice. Getting out of bed to get cleaned up for the day. He felt he wanted to wear something that was different from his coveralls. He didn't want to wear his golfer outfit, but saw his newest clothes. Just a regular sweater vest and some pressed pants, he had a nice tie to go with it and a button up shirt. It could have been too much but he wanted to look good as he went in today.

Taking his whitening strip off his teeth as he straightened his tie, he looked himself over. The green shirt and blue tie made the red of his vest show more. His grey pants and his golfing shoes minus the spikes on them, made his outfit complete. He closed the door to his house and went out to find Lucy.

A quick drive to the always moving submarine headquarters, he stood in that room he met Silas last.

"Sir Kevin. What a wonderful surprise to see you. I began to get worried when you didn't show earlier." He shooed the Butler away with the tea and came closer to Kevin. "Have you made a decision?"

"Si. Me accepter." He hoped that his words could be understood, judging by the smile on Silas they were.

"Wonderful decision my good sir. Allow me to show you were we shall get your new ID photograph and get you acquainted with everyone."

...

Leaving with a smile, on both his face and Lucy's face, he felt more confident about his life than he ever did before.

He tried to find Phil as soon as be got into he house and found his brother, Tom, loudly singing songs that made no sense whatsoever. But then in the girls room he found Phil, vacuuming the sparkles from the art kit that Agnes dropped on the floor earlier.

"Phil!" Kevin said and came in to give a hug to the little maid as soon as he clicked the vacuum off.

"Oh my, I've never seen this outfit before, you look very sexy in it." Phil said and tugged on the tie. A blush came to Kevin's cheeks as he stood straight to his full height of three foot five, making the little maid at near three foot stand on his tip toes to kiss him. "Did you get the job today?"

"I did. I go in tomorrow to get my badge. I had orientation today." Kevin said and undid the tie and stuffed it into his pocket and undid the two buttons in his shirt to feel more relaxed. The maid minion gave a smile and looked him over.

"I'd love to see it when you get it, and I'd love to see _it_ later tonight, of you get what I mean..." the look of suggestion was on him as Kevin blushed harder and felt himself begin to get excited a little already but he had to be normal for in the house around the children. He gave a wink and gave a slap to Phil's butt as he walked out to change his clothes for the rest of his day off.

Phil had finally come home soon after he changed into regular pants, he was getting tired of the overalls at times and just wanted to have something different on him. Phil giggled as he saw his shirtless boyfriend and walked to change his dusty, sparkle covered dress that also somehow found Kyle hair from under the table to stick to him. Kyle's hair just seemed to clump under things and get stuck to unsuspecting victims, mostly Phil.

The television seemed interesting to Kevin for the rest of the day as he sat with Phil in a new outfit. He was embarrassed of wearing dresses at first but he just seemed to love them after awhile. He didn't like to wear the overalls, they were too manly for him he felt. His brother, Tom, felt the opposite about them, but they were the required outfit for the job. Phil didn't know why he felt this way,but he was happy Kevin loved him no matter. Something his mind told him he was a girl, but his body wasn't but he didn't let it get him down even though some tried to make him feel bad about it.

He wore a white house coat with pink lacing on the ends as Kevin just wore jeans and tee shirt for the day. They just watched TV for a while until Kevin fell asleep while holding Phil in his arms. Phil knew supper wasn't going to make itself, he'd best get up and make something. He didn't want to make anything really, they had frozen pizza that looked good so he popped it into the oven and found Kevin had woken up and flipped the channels around to find the news.

Phil decided to sit down next to him again and watch too. The Normal news reports, the weather was too sunny for the news reporters even though last week they said it was too rainy and they wanted the sun. Then something came up that made them both sit up.

Reports of someone kidnapping the other villains but letting them go soon after. It was odd to hear but it made Kevin turn the volume up.

"The AVL says that they are looking into this more and more but can't find who it is. Saying that the villain is always a step ahead of them. They are unable to comment anymore at this time." the news caster said and went to the next story.

"Oh no. " Phil uttered and looked at Kevin, who seemed confused.

"Today, it looked as if they were okay, I wonder how long this has been going on? Why would anyone want to steal villains and then free them?"

Phil just gave a shrug and watched Kevin stare back at the tv, but no more updates on the story came for the night. Kevin was still trying to wrap his head around this, he figured because he was so new they'd have more experienced members on the case but he did wish he could help somehow.

 **I know I'm making Phil be more feminine, but I do think there must be some minions that are more inclined to be the opposite gender in an entire tribe of men some must feel different. Don't get up in arms if I am making Phil transgender or so , because I am still making him that way anyway.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to the AVL, Sir Kevin. I hope you will find that it is all you hoped for and more? Now to business." Silas turned from him as Kevin gazed at his new ID badge for the AVL, it came with a leather holder in his favourite colour of dark blue and had a golden badge like a police officer. He had never felt more proud, but he had to stop and listen to Silas.

"As a new recruit, you are required to have a partner for a month to be sure you have all the ins and outs of here. Allow me to introduce, Agent Missy Dubois. She has been with us for over ten years now. First rate Agent." Ramsbottom allowed the woman to step forward, she was a normal looking woman, her brown hair was up in a bun, and very professionally groomed. Her entire look was groomed, she wore a women's pants suit. Her hazel eyes were nice but not as pretty as Phil's, she had a slim shape to and a thin face. She wasn't much to Kevin, he learned his lesson of falling for woman. The last one tried to kill everyone.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Silas has told me so much about you." Her voice was a bit smokey sounding and told her age even though her appearance didn't.

"I'm sure you two will get along fine. Please Agent Dubois, Agent Kevin, I must go at this time. I have some pressing matters to see to. Good day." with a turn he walked into the darkness of the room leaving the two to watch him go. She didn't seem to thrilled to work with Kevin at this moment, he just stayed quiet and waited for her to speak. But she never did, she just turned heel and began to walk away from him.

"Keep up, please." she was sternly in her words as Kevin tried his best to keep at her speed of walking, "now I know you don't speak English so you probably don't understand either very well do you?"

Kevin was starting to think she was being mean to him, he didn't know why she should. He just started working with them, he didn't even know her.

"Me donasoma la English..." He wanted to speak plain for her, but if he did it would ruin the cover of them they had made over all these years. In the comfort of their own homes they could speak clearly but in front of humans was difficult. But they had gotten used to speaking Minionese, just a bunch of other words from all their past jobs rolled into one. But each minion had their own accent even if they were related in a sense.

Kevin knew he was one of the few that spoke French and had the accent, but most spoke Spanish. Stuart was one of those that did and had a somewhat Spanish accent, Bob knew both French from living with Kevin for years but he knew Italian, and had a mix between both sides of accents. Dave spoke Spanish but more Portuguese. It was difficult at times so they just stuck with Minionese to be their universal language.

"We need to work on your English, for the time being try not to talk too much. And stay out of my way, I don't want to step on you." she said and went to her own car leaving Kevin to watch her leave the submarine. "Have a nice time here." where her last words before she left him entirely. Kevin didn't know if he wanted to punch something or kick that something,he was so mad to be treated this way. He was about to swear but was unable because he felt a hand tap his head.

It was Lucy and he was glad to see her. "Aw, hey Kevin. How was your day?" He she was happy as she always was and walked him to her car.

"eh so-so." Kevin said and opened the door to sit in the passenger's side.

"Who did they partner you with? Was it Scott? He's a jerk. Or Wendy? She looks like Tin Tin, except she's a woman."

"Dubois..." Kevin said as he clicked his safety belt.

"Oh no... She's mean. I had her as mine, she always found things wrong with me. But I found out that if you are nice to her, she'll stop treating you badly. She's just skeptical about new recruits." Lucy said as she drove into the water from the sub. "And she left me standing in the parking lot too when I started. I guess she wants to see of you can make it on your own." Lucy said and put a hand on Kevin's back and gave a pat. He couldn't help but to smile, she always made everyone feel good. "now what do you say of we get subs?"

...

Kevin came in with a turkey sandwich for himself, and a Meatball for Phil. Opening the door he saw that he's love wasn't home yet, he decided maybe today was the day he give the ring to him. Placing the sandwiches down he went quickly to the bedroom closet and rummaged through his pockets and found the box,still in the little bag he got from the store. He looked at it but stopped when he heard the door close. He stuffed it in his pocket and raced out to see Phil.

"Hey there good looking." Kevin said and saw the smile on Phil's face light up. And gave a hug as they always do. "I got sandwiches for us today."

"Oh yummy, I'm hungry. How was work, my secret agent man." Phil said and grabbed his sub and went to the couch to sit. He took his black shoes off and peeled his socks off to show his little toes.

"It was good, they teamed me up with this old bitty. But I'm sure it will be fine later though." Kevin said and finally sat down with two drinks in his hands, a can of sprite for Phil and a can of Dr. Pepper for himself, and took hold of his sandwich as Phil turned the tv on. They settled for family feud and ate. The food tool just minutes to eat as they pushed the garbage away and snuggled on the couch. Kevin laud on his back with a pillow between his legs for Phil to rest on as he laid on him. Taking the head band off they watched the show until something else came on.

"Want me to get you something else to drink?" Kevin asked and thought this a great time to give the ring. With a nod he got up and grabbed another pop for him and felt the ring in his pocket and gave a smirk. "here you go. And..."

Phil's eyes went from the tv to Kevin how was standing there every awkward like but then he pulled something out of his pants. Phil almost though he was pulling himself out but instead it was a box.

"Phil, I know it's only been a year now, but I can say that I know who I want to spend my life with. And I know that I don't have alot of money right now so I hope this will do." He dropped to a knee and opened the box, Phil could just gasp. "Phil, will you marry me?" the tears that came down the little ones face told him all he needed to know.

"Yes! I will." as Kevin slipped the glove off and put the ring on instead. "Kevin I don't care if you have money or not, as long as I'm With you is all I need. I hope this wasn't too expensive." Phil said as he gave kisses to the taller now blushing minion. Before he could answer, Phil kissed his lips and that spark happened. It was like lightning hitting them, with a quick swoop Kevin had pushed Phil to his back and kissed him deeply making them both roll off the couch and to the floor.

"Ohhhhh Kevin... " Phil uttered softly as he was being kissed that way again.

...

The sounds of their love making could have been heard through the walls but they didn't care, they were engaged now. Both naked and covered in sweat, they decided to get to bed and just snuggle for the rest of the night. Kevin had to go back to work for Gru tomorrow and Phil got the day off. He planned on sleeping in especially after the time they just spent. Phil felt he had a little bit of a burn on his elbows from that. Kevin gets a little excited when they make love and thrusts more when he's not too tired. They still hadn't gone all the way with Kevin going in but it was good enough for them.

Phil clung to Kevin's chest and nestled the best he could near him. He could hear the heart beat of him and the sound of him breathing. It made him sleep in no time. But what seemed like minutes was broken by Kevin getting up to get ready for work. Lance and Lary show was always on as usual when he got up. With a kiss on the forehead, Kevin had to leave for the day after he cleaned up and got dressed. He wanted to show the new badge from his new job but that could wait. He just had to get to work on time.

 **Sorry this is so short.**

 **Read and review**


	5. New Chapter 5

"Step forward and tell me all you know about Gru." a soft yet deep voice spoke from behind the shadows, there wasn't much in the room. A desk and large chair that made the shape of anyone dissappear.

"He froze my head. And and then he took everything away from me!" a skinny man with a big nose yelled out. It was Vector, he still had his orange terrycloth matching jumpsuit and square glasses. No answer was heard from the shaded figure.

"I bring you here to tell me about _Gru_ and all you tell me is he took everything from you. I want the location of his lair, where is lives, where he is hiding."

"What, why? It's villain code to not turn on other villains, you either are or your aren't a villain." vector said and pushed his glasses up.

"I'm not a problem villain, and I am not good either. I just want Gru and I want to make him pay." his words were stopped by a guffaw from the little man.

"That's not how things work these days. We just try to outdo each other not 'eliminate' the guy." He gave air quotes and continued, "besides, If I cant best gru neither can you. Ever since he teamed up with that AVL lady-"

"AVL? Why didn't you say that in the beginning? Now this makes it so much easier."

...

"Hey, Bob check out my new badge." Kevin had found his little friend resting in the breakroom with a can of grape pop, his little eyes lit up when Kevin pulled the leather wallet from his pocket. He had done a terrible job of just having Lucy and Phil know he was AVL. He had shown John and Carl, and Carl having a megaphone called more to it. Then he made his way to show Darwin, Liam and Lary. Who in turn told everyone on the radio during Lance and Lary. After a day, everyone had known about Kevin, except for Gru and the girls.

"Oh wow..." Bob said and felt the metal badge and smiled very big. He was proud of Kevin for this, he'd always admired him but now he was an inspiration. "Do you think I could do it?"

Kevin thought for a moment and smiled, "I'm sure you could Bob." He was being nice but he thought Bob could do anything of he wanted to, but he knew Bob would get bored and just stay at his job as bomb tester.

Everyone was excited about his new job, but they had also heard about the engagement of Phil and Kevin. Word had gotten out from Phil, who couldn't help but to flash his ring to Donny and Paul.

"Aw darling, I'm so proud for you! You know this guy here asked me when we're out wine tasting." Donny said patting the taller and lesser fazed minion over the news, he grumbled as Donny did so. "Well don't think him as always Mr. Sour grape, he was strapping back then. He put it on a piece of cheese during the tasting, I almost swallowed it but I got it." Donny slipped his glove off to show the gold band on his finger, Paul did the same to show a matching one. Phil's eyes widened at how cute it was, they were such a good couple and just recently got married after Lucy and Gru's wedding.

"Do you have a wedding date yet?" Donny's sing-song voice broke Phil out of his state, he saw him put his glove back on.

"No not yet. It was only yesterday he asked me... Do you think I should get it now?" the worry started to creep into Phil's mind as he thought of months.

"No but it should be something to think about. And tell Kevin congratulations on getting a new job. That was the whole reason I stopped you to chat. Eveything grand is happening for you two." Donny continued and heard Paul cough as he looked to Phil.

"how did you know about that?"

"everyone knows about it." Paul finally spoke for the first time in the conversation. His partner just smiled as Phil looked to the floor. He didn't understand how they all knew now.

"Oh fiddle faddle, it's almost time to get home. Listen darling, if you need help planning come see me. My hobby is wedding planner."

"More like being into other people's business, Gordon." Paul spoke coldly, he got an angry look from the smaller single eyed minion but Phil didn't hear him. With a nod he decided it was time for him to get home also and have a talk with Kevin.

...

"Bonjour Phil." Kevin exclaimed as he shut the door behind him only to be met by a cross Phil. "What?"

"Do you know what I just heard from Donny today?" Phil tried to keep his tone calm, but he didn't know whether he wanted to yell or cry.

"When it comes to him, it's hard to tell." Kevin tried to make a joke but it got no reaction.

" He told me he heard that you are apart of the AVL. I thought you promised you wouldn't tell anyone else. Just me and Lucy would know. What if Gru found out?"

"He won't."

"Kevin!"

"Look I know everyone down here knows but I told them not to tell Gru." He told the little one and walked to the kitchen to get a drink and kicked off his black boots.

"And you kept your promise so well, how do you know if they will?" Phil watched as Kevin offered him a drink.

"I may have threatened them alittle,but listen he won't find out. Now Phil, just just relax and enjoy the evening shall we?" He said and plopped down on the couch and turned TV off. Phil couldn't stay mad for too long and snuggled up next to him. They watched Television until they both fell asleep on the couch. It was uncomfortable but they were tired from the day of work.

...

The next morning was both their day off luckily as they slowly got up. Kevin woke with a stiff back and struggled to get up as Phil was still sleeping with his head on Kevin's stomach. But he woke up when he felt him move around under him.

"Good morning." Phil said rubbing his eyes as he lifted the goggles from his face. He heard a grunt from Kevin as he finally sat up and stretched, his back made audible popping noises as did his elbows. A smile is all Phil needed to know that Kevin was in a good mood, he had so much planned for the day; he wanted to go to the park and get some icecream, then come home to watch a movie. But his thoughts were dashed by the sound of thunder echoing through the building, the underground homes made of metal shook with the loud crash making Phil jump in surprise. His days of plans were ruined but at least he got to spend them with Kevin that's all it matteredto him now.

Both getting up and finding some food in the fridge to eat, it was a slow day for them. Kevin wanted to unwind by watching some TV and taking a nap soon, Phil wanted to do things with him around the house. He had a boardgame out to play, but Kevin just ignored the game, he wasn't feeling up to playing any games. Phil put it down and pouted on the couch next to him, he was watching the news again.

"A missing persons alert has been debased, after the wherebouts of Victor Perkins was released today by an unknown source. Victor Perkins has been taken into the hospital to besure of his mental state, Police are on the look out for the kidnapper at this time, if you have any information please contact the local police."

"Who would want to steal Vector?" Phil asked and looked at Kevin.

"I don't know..." Kevin felt bad that he didn't have an answer, he always had an answer for almost everything. His dark eyes went back to look into Phil's hazel ones then back to the TV. It had been silent in the room for thirty minutes, he knew that Kevin was feeling stressed about the news, and he knew what would help him get distracted but he didn't want to do it if Kevin was going to be mad about it.

"Kevin?" Phil whispered to him. A little hmm is all was answered. "Would you be okay if I did something for you?"

"Like what?" Kevin's eyes never left the TV.

"Umm...you know." Phil started to blush a dark red from the thought of it, Kevin could tell what it was by the colour on his cheeks. With wide eyes he agreed, Phil kissed him on the cheek as his little hand fumbled to the lower section of his sweatpants he wore for the day.

"Phil I..."

"No no, I want to. I want to give my Secret Agent man a little something something." Phil spoke softly and smiled as he made his way into the grey pants and pass the pair of briefs he wore. Kevin's member was still housed in his body but Phil put a finger in and made little circles around the head of it making it come out slowly. Kevin leaned his head back into the couch cushion as Phil continued to bring it forth. Little moans escaped Kevin's lips as Phil had made him erect and slipped his hand in the pants.

He felt his penis get tight from the clothes around him, but the feel of Phil massaging the elongation in his pants made him get dizzy. The little one pulled down the sweatpants and the breifs to expose him. Phil loved to see him like this, he knew he was the one that made him like this. It gave Phil the pleasure to make the leader of the tribe melt in his very hands like butter with a single stroke or twist. He watched as the penis before him twitched almost like it was seeking out a touch, Phil gave that touch it called for. He poked the head of it making a little sticky pre come out early. Kevin was surprised by the quick little poke to his member but didn't mind it as he felt more little pokes to its head. The sticky clear liquid oozed as it was touched by those loving little fingers. Using them he gripped it gently and stroked it, Kevin was squirming from the sensation of it. His head was swimming as Phil made circles around it, he was going to make this a slow and almost torturious for his lover, Kevin loved it when it was slow like this.

The head was turning darker shade of red as Phil played with him, his little skilled fingers made his Kevin scream out at the touches in just the right spot. The little maid had a smirk on his face as he gripped him and gave a pump to him, the little moans that turned into high squeeks as each pump was brought back up to the tip. The involunitary movment of Kevin's hips with each move he did in Phil's hand brought him closer to his end.

"You're a bad boy today my hot stud." Phil whispered into his lover's ear, making Kevin look into his eyes as he felt the fingers twist him harder making more clear sticky liquid drip from the top. Phil liked to be this way at times and play the dominant one once and awhile. The taller one clenched his teeth as he felt the sensation run through him, the feeling of needing to urinate came over him but he knew it wasn't that going to come out. His hips went forward as a splooge came out at such a force it caught Phil off guard but he smiled as the rest seeped out of his tip. Phil felt gratification as he let go of the penis next to him and watched it stay erect for a little longer only to drip more out.

"How do you feel?" Phil said as Kevin finally caught his breath and smiled.

"So good." He said and turned his eyes to him. Using his apron to clean his fiancée off, Kevin sat back up. "That was unexpected and I liked it."

The little one giggled and blushed as Kevin pulled him close to hold him in his arms. He snuggled himself into his chest and embraced the taller one next to him. They couldn't help it but to fall asleep where they were. It wasn't until an hour later when they awoke confused and groggy. They looked at each other and knew it was time for bed.

...

"Good morning everyone, this is Lance on this rainy day bringing you all your favourites and this here is one of my favourites." the radio was clicked off as the start of Cher began waking Kevin at his normal time. He looked up at the ceiling stickers and tried to get his eyes awake for the day. He had to get to work at the AVL today, but the excitement from the night before made his eyes slip close once again.

The alarm went off again at seven, making the tired minion's eyes shoot open. Kevin had never slept passed his first alarm. Shock in his eyes and panic was setting in as he had missed his ride to the AVL, Lucy had left just minutes before the alarm had went off. The sudden rushing of the sheets being ripped off and the sound of scurrying on the metal floor made, Phil woke up to see a yellow blur run out the room and slam the front door. Of he could make it he could get the car before anyone else did. Tim was always calling it first and never using it.

Pulling his brown pants up higher as he ran, the keys were hanging gently on the hook near the metal counters, the check out book was there he was going to make it and he did. Clasping the keys in his gloveless hand and he rushed to the car. It looked almost identical to the one that Gru drove only tinier. He opened the garage door and saw the rain that fell making him hate his work commute already.

 **I know, I know. It was a lame ending to a chapter :/ but the next one will be better I promise. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

The rain didn't help the fact he was running late, the little silver car drove down the road trying to avoid the police before they pull over this small craft for driving without a licence plate, Kevin knew he didn't have a license either but his mind wasn't focused on that. He had to make it to work soon. His hands clutched the wheel as he sped down the road. The cars he passed splashed the water that collected in the street making his window unable to see out as he drove to the docks.

Trying his best to avoid the signs put out by the shops on the pier for icecream and Italian cuisine, which at this moment looked delicious to him. But his mind had to get back to the road and the quickly approaching wood barricade. Taking his eyes off the road ahead of him, he looked for the button panel. Being a replica of Gru's own silver ship it also had other uses. The amphibian setting let it go under the water for a brief periods. Flipping the switch, the car began to lose the tires as they went into the base. Before he ran out time for the wheels to work, he crashed through the fence and with a large crash he began to sink.

It was peaceful under the water compared to the pouring rain above. Steering the craft through the water Kevin couldn't help but to look at the surroundings, gorgeous colours of fish swam by as he drive through the school of red ones. The sandy bottom of the floor stirred as he passed over it. He almost forgot what he was even doing here but the sight of the large dark submarine made his mind snap back.

Checking himself in, he scurried to the clock in and made it with just a minute to spare.

"Sir Kevin?" a voice made him jump and turn to see Silas standing there. Kevin smiled and stood there waiting. "I was worried you weren't going to show. I have some very pressing matters to speak with you about."

...

Phil rose out of bed and got his clothes on for the day. He didn't need to get to work yet until the afternoon, he thought he'd talk to Donny about setting up plans for the wedding or at least get an idea of what needs to happen at a wedding. He'd seen dozens of them on TV in all his favourite shows, but he didn't know how to go about them.

He knocked on the door of the only married Minions, Donny and Paul. Like always it was Paul that answered the door. He had that unfazed look to him but when he was with his partner he smiled. He felt more comfortable with him, but he let Phil come in and sit on the couch. The sound of rustling and moving made Phil get a little nervous but he saw Donny come out of the kitchen.

"Phillip so nice to see you here! What can I do for you?" the one eyed minion leaned against the couch and gave a warm smile to him.

"Well, I want to see what I have to do for a wedding and what actually happens..." Phil fiddled with his apron as the smile on Donny's mouth widen more and more.

"Let me get my scrapbook and get us some drinks!" Donny shouted and ran out of the room leaving Phil and Paul. The little one looked over at Paul who now was shaking his head and pressing his fingers to his eyes in annoyance.

"You'll have to excuse him, he gets excited when it comes to this." Paul spoke coldly and watched as Donny poured a glass of wine for himself and Phil. "I didn't know that it was time for drinking, it's only eleven Gordon."

"Anytime is time for wine if you have wine." He gave a glass to Phil, who looked at the red drink. He sniffed it and his eyes began to water from the harsh scent.

"Can't you see the boy doesn't like to drink?" Paul stood up to retrieve the glass from Phil's little hand.

"Don't take his because I didn't get you one. Rude. " Donny slapped his hand. Phil began to get worried and uncomfortable from them. He always did when anyone argued.

"I'm not taking his because I want one. I just am being responsible, Gordon." he took the glass away and walked to the kitchen. Donny sat down with a pout but scooted close and dropped a large leather book one the coffee table with a bang. It had lovely letters on the cover written in very neat cursive, it looked hand written instead of a printed copy. Phil grow comfortable again when he saw Donny open the book, Paul just sat there and looked from afar.

The first page had more hand written letters of 'Gordon and Paul' and the date below it. "Paul here wrote all the letters, he's very good at Calligraphy. He actually learned it first hand in 220 B.C., Emperor Qin Shi Huang who first made calligraphy, then he learned the newer style around 330 B.C. by the court calligrapher Wang Xizhi..." a loud cough made Donny stop and he knew he began to go on a tangent. "but anyways, here are the details of our glorious wedding. It was a private affair really, but I helped with the Gru and Lucy wedding. Oh that was a time. The flowers had to be just right, the cake, the colours they chose were a bit flat and that dress she wore was terrible but who am I to say."

Phil continued to leaf through the scrap book, he smiled as he saw the photos of the happily married couple. The pictures of them sightseeing in China Town.

"Ohhhhh that was my favourite time, we rode trolley and got lost but we ended up in a lovely little shop in China Town. Look at Pauly there... Oh what a shame he got bit chunky."

"Thank you Don..."

"Joking, joking." Donny took a drink from his glass and looked at the photos along with the little minion next to him.

"I wouldn't know where to start if I did this myself." Phil finally spoke as he reached the end of book.

"First ask yourself of you want a lavish wedding or a private one."

Phil thought for a moment, he didn't want to spend too much money but he didn't know what Kevin wanted to do. "I guess I hadn't thought of that yet."

"We can always get to that later. But what I think is the most important part, what will you be wearing? A tuxedo, perhaps a light seafoam?"

"A tuxedo?" Phil was confused why he had to wear a suit.

"Of course, that's what men wear to weddings. What you wanted to wear a dress?"

"Well I thought I could."

"Wearing dresses all the time are for transvestites. I had my share of dressing as a woman, I look good too." Donny laughed at this,but Phil felt his insides drop. That hurt him but he tried to smile a little. "I mean men dress up as women as joke not to a wedding." Donny said and drank the rest of his glass, Paul just sat there and looked at Phil. He knew that the last comment struck something inside Phil but he kept his mouth shut.

"Erm... I should probably get ready for work you guys." Phil stood up knocking the glass from Donny's hand accidentally spilling wine on his white apron. Donny continued to drink what was left in his glass and noticed the stain. Phil felt he wanted to cry first from the comment now from the stain.

"I have something that will help get that out, happens all the time with me." He said and got up to get it, but Phil just wanted to leave.

"No no, I can get it out. Thank you though. I should probably go before I make any more of a mess. I am little clumsy." Phil said and began to go for the door but was stopped by Paul.

"I'm sorry for Donny speaking like that to you. He gets drunk very easily, I hope he he didn't hurt you with that last comment." He spoke softly as he opened the door letting him out, Phil turned to face him.

"No he didn't. Thank you for asking." He smiled and waved goodbye to the tall minion in the doorway before he shut the door.

The minion made his way back to the house and changed his apron but looked at himself. Even Donny thought it bad to wear a dress, but it's what he felt comfortable in. He always felt comfortable in them maybe he was what ever he called it. He couldn't talk to Kevin about this because he had so much on his plate as it was, so he tied the new cloth around his waist and placed the headband on to get to work.

...

"As you can tell, Agent Kevin, we have had a kidnapping of villains but only ones that Gru has been in contact with at some time. We don't know what this means for the rest of the world but we don't want to take any chances. Seeing as you are close to Gru, we want you to take this case. We won't be telling your partner of this as this is for your eyes only." Silas finished his statement and passed a folder to Kevin who was sitting on small stool inside the large white chair just to reach the table. He opened the folder on my to have it slapped shut in front of him by Silas.

"And we mean for your eyes only. If anyone else were to find out about this, it will cost you more than your job. Are we clear on this?"

"Si, Bueno." Kevin said and the hand released the folder and he opened it. Most of what he saw was that photos of a figure in every picture. It was a woman by the look of the shoes. The last known location of Vector before he was kidnapped. It was a coffee shop that Gru went to frequently to take other's coffee and muffins. He turned the page over to the and saw El Macho. Just seeing that man made him shudder. But he persevered and read the text. El Macho had been placed in a more secure location in fear of kidnapping but it seems he was also taken.

"That's right," Silas spoke up as if he had been reading along. "Eduardo Perez is out there, but we will capture him as soon as we find him." Kevin nodded and closed the folder. "now take this time to get yourself into the computer system and learn what we do here. I'm sure Dubois will be happy to help. Good day, Agent Kevin." with Kevin jumped from his chair and walked to the main computer on the second level. He continued to think of the photos he saw. Why would a lady be stealing villains or maybe it was a lady there at the wrong time for the photo. But his thoughts were broken by his partner behind him, her shadow cast on him from the lighting. He looked at it for a second thinking but she spoke.

"I hear Ramsbottom has put you on the Villain case." She looked the same but he hadn't seen her more than once or twice but he smiled to be nice. She didn't return it and said no more as she walked away. Kevin looked at her as she left, he could have just been seeing things but her outline looked familiar to the one in the photos but he gave it no thought and continued to type in the numbers of his badge to register himself in.

...

No dancing could bring Phil to happiness now. It was two in the afternoon, still raining but something inside him felt sad, defeated almost. He clean the drapes, and washed the sheets of the beds. He vacuumed the carpets, and watered the plants.

He noticed that his brother Tom had cut corners in his cleaning and several plants had withered and died. But he knew how Tom was, always cutting corners in the first place. But Phil tried his best to bring them to life and save them. He smiled but saw the plant drop a leaf, he couldn't help but to cry. He didn't know why he was so emotional at this moment it could just be everything that happened already but he got himself together and picked his stuff up to move to another room.

The house was silent what with everyone out. The kids were all in school, Lucy was at work. And Gru,he was usually hard to find or in his office all the time with but today he was out of his office to pick his mother up. Phil moved his equipment into the room and plugged the vacuum in but before he start he found a pair of shoes. They weren't Gru's, they were much too small. They were minion shoes. He looked at them and put them but his stuff he will give them to Kevin to take care of.

He cleaned the carpet and the wood floor. " _Gru must like to eat and drop icecream in here."_ He thought as he cleaned the stains below his desk. It was getting close for him to call it quits for the day and let Tom continue the jobs. He rolled the equipment down the stairs, which was difficult for him considering he was shorter than the vacuum and going down the stairs with it was a challenge to not get squished by it. But he made it to the bottom and met Tom wearing the same outfit as him only he looked uncomfortable in it.

"Hey Tom." Phil said sadly and put his stuff down. The identical one nodded at him. He was much more manly Phil always thought. He even made the dress he wore look ridiculous on him.

"I got the bosses room done and the top floor. The bottom floor is all yours now."

"Great." He said flatly and took the handle of the bucket carrying everything and vacuum. "Have a good night, Phil."

"I will, you too Tom." Phil felt sad that he couldn't have a real conversation with his own twin brother. He knew that most of the minions were all clones of each other making them technically related but he was an actual twin. Kevin didn't have any clones, Gru thought it better if he didn't then there might be some competing for leadership. Phil was happy he had the original, but Phil didn't even know who he was a clone from. But he stopped by Jerry. The fat round minion seemed annoyed and Phil still didn't like him from the beginning of telling everyone he was with Kevin.

"Hello Phillip." He said in that high voice that made Phil's skin crawl.

"Hey there, Jerry."

"Mmm, I hear that you are going to be married. Congratulations."

"Thank you Jerry." Phil really didn't want to be talking to him at this moment.

"Will you be wearing a dress like a freak at your wedding?" Jerry said in a very mean manner making Phil's heart sink more from hearing that. Even he made fun of him, Phil couldn't help but to break into tears over this. Jerry felt very proud of himself for making Phil cry. The little one ran to his house and slammed the door making the already resting minion get up off the bed.

Kevin had come home early and took a nap on the bed but the sound of slamming doors woke him with a start. He poked his head around the wall to see Phil sitting on the ground by the door crying. His heart raced as he got closer, "Phil?"

"Get away from me Kevin, you dont want to sit next to a freak." Phil sputtered through tears and snot.

" _Connerie_... You're not a freak, where did you hear this?" Kevin said as he slid down to met Phil who gripped on to his shirt.

"Jerry called me it, he said I was a freak for wearing a dress." he told Kevin who tensed up when he said that name. He wanted to get up and kick Jerry in the face but he grows angry that Phil was hurt.

"No you're not. I think you are good in dresses. I mean not everyone is brave enough to wear them all the time."

Phil sniffed in and looked at him, he knew that it was more than that for him but he didn't want to tell him. But Kevin saw that look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Kevin... I don't know what you'll think of me when I say this. And I understand so much if you decide to call the wedding off."

Confusion rose in the taller minion as Phil said all this.

"I don't know what you call it, Donny called it a transvestite..."

"Ah no you're not." Kevin hugged him but he squeezed out of his arms.

"No I mean... I. I identify with a girl. I mean, I know I'm not a girl but I feel I am one. It's like something in me tells me I am, the way I act, my mannerisms. But I know I'm a boy like everyone else it's just..."

"Transgendered?" Kevin said making Phil turn to him.

"What's the difference?"

"Transvestite in short is like a cross dresser, not identifying as the opposite gender but pretending to be then go back to their own gender. Transgender is when you are, in this case, a boy who believes they are a girl. And they want others to call them by the right way. And there is nothing wrong with that. Absolutely nothing wrong with that. Phil, I fell in love with you as a person, not your gender. Just by changing your pronouns won't change my love for you. Just make me love you more for being strong enough to tell me this. You are stronger than you think you are. And I'll be honoured to marry you and I will show them all that it's a good thing to be with you Phil."

"Oh Kevin!" Phil said and wrapped his arms around him for a tight hug. They hugged for a while and Kevin pulled away.

"Did you have another name you wanted to be called by?"

"No. I can be called Phil and still be happy. I don't want to change anything I'm happy as I am, here with you."

Kevin made an awe and held Phil closer as they sat on the floor.

"Oh by the way, I found these shoes in Gru's office today. I don't who's they are but I thought you'd be interested."

He examined the shoes an knew who was in the office at the time. He would take care of them at a later time. "Thank you Phil. Do you feel better?"

"Much better, I just wanted to let you know but I don't want the others to know right now."

"I will keeps this between you and I." He said and kissed him on the forehead and took off the headband. "And I will deal with Jerry too."


	7. Kevin Sir Kevin

"The sun has finally come out after all this rain."

"Does that mean the sun is gay, Lance?"

"No Lary, it means it's going to be a wonderful day today."

Slapping the snooze button, Kevin rolled over to his side and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he thought, he had to get to work at Gru's today. He thought of the pictures he saw the day before. He didn't want to jump to conclusions and blame his partner of the crime. Anyone could look like that in a shadow. He bit his lip as he continued to think maybe if he watched a few spy movies he could figure ways to find out. If the best agents on the force couldn't solve this, maybe it was time for a minion to do good and save the day. And Kevin wanted to be that minion to do so.

Sitting up in bed he looked at the sleeping one next to him. So cute and perfect, even the drool coming out of his mouth was cute. Rolling out of bed to use the bathroom and start getting ready for work. The flushing of the toilet always woke Phil up but he snuggled back into the sheets and shut his eyes.

Heating a frozen meal in the microwave for his breakfast, Kevin enjoyed a hotpocket and watched the morning news for a bit before heading out. Nothing ever happened in the morning for news most of the crime happened at night. He tossed his wrapper away and tiptoed into the bedroom and gave Phil a kiss on the forehead and left the house.

He passed by Barry who was eating a burrito on his way to work. Then he saw him, Jerry. He was standing there watching the machines start up. Kevin thought he could get by before he was noticed.

"Kevin?"

He turned to see Tim walking over to him and Jerry turned around with a smile on his face.

"Morning." He said coldly, the two stood there and smiled. Kevin wanted to deal with Jerry, but with Tim there made it difficult for him. He just felt uncomfortable around the two of them.

"I hear you're getting married soon." Jerry spoke in a short manner, Tim looked him over and focused his stare at Kevin.

"Yeah I am...look I have to get work soon. Shouldn't you get there too?" Kevin said and began to walk away from the two only to hear Jerry make a noise as he did so.

"Easy Kevin..." Kevin spoke to himself as he walked to his desk and sat down. He looked at the papers stacked up, mostly call offs and the work orders for the days he was out. Sighing and leafing through the papers and thought about what he would do. If he wanted to do anything it was to be the hero for the AVL. He smiled as he thought of himself getting a new car from them and take over For Silas Ramsbottom's job.

A small Tapping on his desk woke him from his dream, it was little Bob. Well, he hasn't the little Bob that Kevin had taken care of all those years ago. "Hey Kevin." his little voice was very sing-song.

The taller minion smiled and leaned forward in his chair. "What can I help you with Bob?"

"Well, I was wondering...can I get tomorrow off?"

"Of course you can, just fill out this form and keep the pink paper." He slid the pen and paper to him.

"Kevin?"

A small audible noise came from him as he sat back into his chair.

"If you do get married, can I be there with?" Bob squiggled his name on the top line.

"Why do you want to be there?"

"Because I want to be there in case you get scared, like you were there for me when I got scared," Bob pushed the paper to him, "Here Kevin."

"Of course you can be there." He smiled and saw Bob smile and walk off.

"Tank you Kevin!" he yelled as he went to his station leaving Kevin there smiling and lowered his head down to continue his paper work.

...

"Tell me, Eduardo. How are you?" A slim man, with dark brown hair combed over to his side, he wasn't very tall but he was attractive for his age. His suit was finely pressed as he leaned forward in his seat. No answer came from the man in the room. The short hairy man looked the other way. "Not very talkative today?"

A woman came to stand behind the man in the chair. She bent down to speak into his ear. "Ah, your son. You miss your boy don't you?" the woman stood and left the room. "I see I've hit a soft spot for you. Yes, your son, Antonio. I'm sure he misses you too. I hear the foster family hates him. But that what happens when you let Gru defeat you... If you want me to defeat Gru and get your kid back, tell me what you know about Gru..."

...

"Have a tough at work, Kevin?" Phil was confused as to why the taller minion was sitting on the couch and trying to find movies on his laptop.

"No, not really the normal stuff. Paper work, reprogramming, all that jazz... "His voice trailed off as he clicked on something.

"Can we watch this together, honey?" Phil said and sat down with a bag of bugles chips.

"um sure. Let me find it so we can see it on the TV." He tired to send the screen to the TV.

"James Bond. Ohhhhh that sounds good. Let me Change and get settled." Phil out his bag down and scurried into the bed room to get out of his maid outfit and into some comfortable sweatpants and little tank top with a pineapple in it. He hurried back and cuddled unto Kevin's arm as he started it.

Kevin saw that James Bond was able to woo the women and get information. He wondered if he could do that to Dubois. He thought if it went further, he shuddered to think of that. The movie went on and Kevin began to think he could be just like him. Phil had fallen asleep and Kevin decided to go for another one.

 _"I have you now!" Kevin said as his shirt was torn from the submarine explosion. The woman in the red tight dress and black stockings turned quickly that her hair whipped around. She tried to run to alley way to get away._

 _"You're good agent Kevin, but not for long." she said and aimed a gun at him as he came closer to her. He stared at her with intense eyes, and the gun began to shake in her hand. He came closer to her and was able to grab the gun from her hand._

 _"I'm always good." He said and covered her lips with his. He kissed her red lips getting lipstick on him as he ran his hands over her body and locking a pair of handcuffs on her as he locked them to the poles of the buildings. "not this time Scarlet..." He whispered as he pulled way from her as she tried to get free._

The loud noise of an Internet ad woke him and Phil from sleeping. Kevin looked around as he remembered his own dream, he didn't know why he had Scarlet there. But his thoughts went away as he looked at Phil next to him.

"What time is it?" Phil murmured as he sat up. Kevin looked to his clock on is laptop as he turned the sound down.

"It's time for us to get to bed or we won't get up in time for work tomorrow..." Kevin yawned and help Phil up to get into those soft sheets and sleep comfortably.

 **Yes it's short but I got distracted by TV myself.  
**


	8. I'm always a step ahead

**Sorry for the delay in the story, I hit a sort of block in writing but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Read/review :)**

 _Three days later_

The days had gone by faster than anyone could have remembered. The Monday meeting always made Kevin antsy, he hated standing here listening to Gru go down the list of what needed to be done and what wasn't accomplished last week. Who got hurt working, which was always Tom while working. Kyle would come from behind and bite the bow at the back of his outfit at times.

The meeting only lasted fifteen minutes but it seemed like an hour, but with it done everyone went to their machines. But Kevin decided to go to his desk and use the computer to watch some more movies. He had the blocker on for the others to not be able to good at their jobs but he being the systems administrator was able to go around it.

He plugged his headphones into the computer and pretend to work as he watched the other Bond movies. He enjoyed the peacefulness of just watching his computer screen. He had gotten several texts from Gru to fix the WiFi router but he had his old windows computer plugged into the phone jack without of issues. The constant buzzing as he was about to eat his packed banana for lunch made him put it down before he took a bite from it. He knew he had to do his job but that white fruit looked delicious to him more. He picked up the peeled banana and before he could take a nibble another message came through. An all capitalised "now", made him place his banana in his slide keyboard in his desk to keep it away from other hungry minions who may steal his food. Thousands of other bananas around and they all want that one that someone else is eating. But even Kevin has the same issue when he sees them.

His stomach began to growl thinking of the starchy goodness of those yellow foods. But they were stopped by a very disgruntled Gru.

"Kevin, I messaged you along time ago. What took you so long?!"

Kevin knew by that tone that he was watching something he wanted to finish before anyone found out what It was. But Kevin knew what that was,if any other minion found out they'd see Gru in a different way. Gru loved anime, and his favourite was Mermaid Melody. Sure enough he had it up as Kevin opened the laptop. Checking the diagnostic test he did to see the problem, he saw that there was no WiFi in the whole house.

Gru stood with his arms crossed as Kevin went to the router to see if it was out only to find it didn't have power. He came to Gru to explain about no power for the whole house then he thought of the lower sections of the house. The machines down below must have stopped working as well. The thought of all those down stairs in a panic made Kevin mental face palm over it.

"Oh... The power must have gone out." Gru patted Kevin on the head and let him him get back to the bottom floor. Finding out that the power had gone out on the whole block due to an electrical box down the street blowing a fuse.

Kevin took the pull door to the lower levels in the tool shed, it was just another pipe but it just went down thanks to gravity. It was an older tube but it worked and Kevin came into utter disarray. He saw most running in circles around the others and some had knocked into others and pass out on the floor. Carl had bonked into the machines and lay in the floor with his megaphone by him. It was dark but it want so dark that mayhem would be happening.

Using his phones flashlight, he grabbed the bullhorn and turned it, "Attention everyone!" he spoke as slow as he could for them, they slowly stopped and turned to him.

"Can I have everyone come to the sound of my voice and line up to the best of your ability. We will all leave to go home for the day." He heard mumbles of agreement and the sound of work boots came closer to him and his light.

The lining of the minions took a while but it was done and the trip the houses was easily accomplished with each lining up by house numbers and they made a line each holding the others overalls straps.

Finally with everyone home, Kevin went to his desk to collect his items to go home himself. He found his banana, it had turned dark brown almost creeping into black. He popped it into the garbage can next to desk and went home.

...

"Sir, Mr. Perez wants to know when you'll keep your end of the deal." an older woman said to a small man who stared forward, his eyes seemed glazed and empty, but they seem to light up when he heard her voice.

"Is he? That's nice, but I'm not going to." He stayed sitted as he leaned back in his chair, "that will teach him to never trust Samuel Censibel, my dear Melissa."

" is stating he will make his revenge if we do not hold-"

A hand made her stop. "if he does, he will learn that I'm always a step ahead."

 **This is a slow chapter, I know**


	9. When the lights go out

"How was your day?" Kevin spoke as he charged his phone with his laptop, as the power was still out on the block. He had a flash light standing on its end facing the ceiling to make he room brighter. The door shutting without a word made him realise that it didn't go well for the little minion. He turned to see Phil walk on into the room and sit on the couch next to him and pull his shoes off followed by socks.

"It was okay. Not as good as most days but okay." Phil said and sat back into the soft couch cushions.

"Are you sure?" Kevin spoke in a soft tone to try to not upset him more but Phil gave a weak smile.

"I am, it's just Tom is all. The power was still out by the time I left and Tom was coming in. He just wasn't in the greatest mood today."

"come here." Kevin said and put an arm around the littlest one to pull him close. Phil felt better holding Kevin and just feeling secure in this very moment.

"what about you?" Phil asked as he still being held in Kevin's arms.

"Ah, I was going to eat my lunch and Gru calls for the WiFi and hell breaks lose down here with the power out, I come back and I find multiple minions taken out from themselves. But other than that, I was good." He let go of Phil and checked his battery, it was still low.

"What are we having for dinner?" Phil sat back into the softness of the couch. Kevin just shrugged, he didn't think about that. They had a few fruits in the crisper but he didn't want to open the fridge to let the cold air out. They had chips but no water was running to get a drink, the food would make them both thirsty without anything to drink.

They had bananas but they were for lunches, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Kevin got up and brought the bunch over. Both minions eyed them, something inside them made them want to slam them down without a second thought, but they tried to stay in control. There were five of them, which meant they had to share but it's hard to share bananas when you're a minion.

Trying to keep a handle on himself, Kevin broke one off and let Phil grab one, both peeled and ate the firsts one quickly. The second was the same, but that last one. Both wanted it but Kevin tried his best to cut it in half, his hands trembled as he broke it in half and gave it to Phil, who was also shaking in anticipation. They both had their food and gobbled it down only to be left without foods for lunch for the rest of the week.

The emptiness of their stomach were filled for the time being as they both sat back and began to fall asleep from a hard day at work and nothing to do.

The tall one, woke up quickly and sat up. A little thought came into his mind as he looked at Phil.

A devilish smile came over him, "I think there's one more banana to be had my dear..."

Phil turned to him, he was more confused. He really thought they had more fruits on the house but the look on Kevin's face told him otherwise. His confusion turned into a smile as he got Kevin's drift.

He let the taller one come closer to him and kiss him gently on the lips. A little smack noise was heard as he pulled away and continued to kiss the way down the side of his face. Little giggles came from him as Kevin gave little nibbles to him.

Slowly laying on his back on the couch, Kevin let Phil lay on him as they kissed in heated passion. Kevin felt himself start to come out as he knew Phil was the same way. Taking the dress straps off and pulling the black silk main outfit off the little minion who quivered in anticipation of the next move. Kevin looked at his gorgeously yellow skin and took both gloves off to touch his skin.

Each touch brought a trail of goosebumps, Phil let a small moan out as that hand traced over every inch of him. Using his hands he unbuckled the overalls and tugged them to come off as Kevin lifted himself to have the clothes leave his body, left in his underwear and Phil in his jeans from under his dress, they drank in each other.

Kevin's chest heaved, Phil's body was making him become aroused. The sitting one felt the hard extremity behind him. Phil put a hand behind him to trace the outline of the hard flesh. His finger felt the length and the head, drawing little circles on it, bringing out a heavy moan from its owner.

Kevin's hands made their way to Phil's jeans and unzipped them showing the little pink coloured underwear and the bulge. Phil giggled and stood up for a moment to take the pants off and the hit the floor. Taking a seat just enough to have Kevin's erection feel the body made him want to grab him and take him now, but he didn't want to seem to forceful.

"I think I'd like to play with that banana you spoke about." Phil's voice seemed sultry and calm as he felt Kevin's hand on his legs.

"I feel the same about yours." the leader said as he grabbed Phil's legs and pulled him closer to him, and licked the little bulge. Phil squirmed as the heat of his mouth was too much for the first move. Phil leaned back as Kevin pulled the rail down and out popped Phil's penis. It was so tempting for the taller minion as he put a hand on it and squeezed it.

"Mmm, Kevin be gentle..." Phil said as the toughness of his hand hurt a little to him. He felt the hand loosen it's grip and gently caresse him. Kevin felt bad he was too rough for his Phil but the sounds of enjoyment now changed his mind.

Phil felt so good at this moment, the warmth of lust ran through him like rivers of molten magma, it would soon be turning to lava once he gained his climax. The magic of Kevin's hands drew him closer, but that last moment of tongue made him scream out. He moaned and panted as Kevin kicked him and sucked his erection, the feel of the pull of each suck called forth his orgasm, and he soon came into his lover's mouth. He felt to light headed as he sat on his partner's stomach. Kevin began to slowly rock his hips forward behind Phil's back, it settled between his cheeks as Kevin strained against the fabric. He fished his head passed Phil and opened the fly on it and helped himself out. He was free of the confines of his underwear.

He rubbed himself by continuing to rock his hips like he was in Phil. It wasn't as satisfying as he wished it to be but he continued. Phil came out of his afterglow and stayed where he sat but put his hands behind to grab the heated erection to help his lover come. It wasn't long now when he felt the hot solution cover his hands and back. The look on Kevin's face told him he had finished. Phil got up and looked at his lover and smiled. They kissed, unaware the lights had come on before they had finished.

...

' _I'm always a step ahead.'_ those words always meant someone was going to be killed. Samuel Censibel had a way with outdoing even the best agent, none ever found him or his henchmen. And today, if Eduardo Perez, tried anything he would surely kill him or his son.

It wasn't that Censibel wanted to, he just did for the fun of it. It was a sort of sport for him, he killed them in many ways. The Normal shot was much to boring to him, he lived for the fun. Drown, beaten, dismembered, crushed, but his favourite was blown up.

"Samuel, it seems that everything at this time is going as planned."

"I'm so glad Perez decided to do things our way. What is he doing now?" Samuel sat in his chair he always did and listened to the woman on the other side of the call. He wore a wireless ear piece and shut his eyes.

"He still doesn't know where Gru lives. What should we do?"

"I grow tired of him, Melissa. Let him go in front of the police and let him get taken away."

"what of the the son?"

"Does it look like I care really? Let him live his life knowing his dad was nothing but a failure of a man."

"Very well, I will."

 **Yay I got another chapter down. I can't believe it's already at nine chapters.**

 **Read / review as always.**


End file.
